


What Leads to a Wet Dream

by herecomestroublr



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Everyone is over 18 years old, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Future Fic, Future-Future Fic, Humor, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex(mentioned), Unrealistic Sex(To be explained), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: After a mishap at your senior prom with your new boyfriend, and long-time crush/best friend, Wilbur Robinson, you learn something new about him; he wants to fuck you.Well, newsflash! You would love to have sex with him. What will happen when you get back to his house? How will your first time go? And more importantly, how will his family react?





	What Leads to a Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> TECHNICALLY, this is my third time writing a smut fic, but this one was written with ACTUAL KNOWLEDGE about sex. because hey, guess what people with vaginas! sex is not supposed to hurt the first time. if it does, youre doing something very wrong. 
> 
> the unrealistic tag comes from how fast Wilbur gets hard again. that does NOT happen in real life whatsoever, but let's just imagine that because its the future, science has fixed things like that.
> 
> this was also written completely and UTTERLY for my horny self, bc i had re-watched the Meet the Robinsons movie and remembered the huge crush i had on Wilbur. and thus, this was born. after sitting in my finished folder for over a year, i decided I MIGHT AS WELL publish this. especially considering the number of fics i end that suggest sex. 
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading this whole mess! if you have any questions, feel free to ask.

“Well, that was… eventful.” You deadpanned, looking down at your ruined dress. 

Wilbur slouched over and bit his nails, his typical I-Messed-Up-And-Don’t-Know-What-To-Say pose. “I--” he reached out a hand, but quickly retracted it towards himself. “Sorry?” He asked, confusion laced in his voice. 

You turned to look at his pitiful state, and couldn’t help but laugh. This whole evening was just disastrous! There you were, kicked out of your senior prom, and standing in the parking lot waiting for Wilbur’s mother to pick you up. 

“What?! What’s so funny?” Wilbur demanded.

You only laughed harder, clutching your stomach and doubling over. “You! This! The whole situation!” You grinned and looked over at your best friend and boyfriend of 2 weeks. 

“M-me?” He stuttered, pointing at himself and looking at you incredulously. 

You straightened up and laughed again walking towards Wilbur, who flinched when you got closer. “You don’t have to be so nervous around me, Wilbur. We’ve been friends since we were like, 4. Why would that have to change now?” You blinked at him and he blushed, not meeting your eye. 

“Because we’re dating?” He asked you. 

“That shouldn’t matter.”

“Be...because I get to kiss you…?” 

You shook your head no. “Nope. Try again.”

Wilbur visibly hesitated, chewing on his nails again, before mumbling under his breath at a breakneck speed, “Ihadawetdreamaboutyou.” 

“What? I didn’t catch that.”

“I had a wet dream about you.” He stated slower, but still too quiet for you to hear. 

You shook your head again, exasperated with his behavior. Honestly, he was being so stupid! “Wilbur, I seriously can’t--”

“I HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT YOU!” He yelled, and then immediately looked terrified. 

“So that’s why you were moaning in your sleep last night!” A voice interrupted from behind the two of you. 

You both went red and slowly turned around to see Carl in the Robinson family convertible hover car. Neither of you said anything, too embarrassed(and confused on your part) to talk. 

“What? Is it something I said?” Carl asked before his eyes landed on your dress, and he gasped. “[Name]! What happened? No self-respecting 18-year-old should be covered in fruit punch! Come on you two, get in. Get in!”

Stiffly, you crawled into the backseat. Wilbur followed, face completely red, and avoiding your gaze. Carl started the car again and rambled on while you tried to get Wilbur to look at you. He refused, too embarrassed. 

“Carl, why didn’t mom come get us?” Wilbur asked after a bit of silence. 

“She was busy with Frankie.” 

Wilbur nodded. “Oh.”

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Carl listened to some weird podcast(after a failed attempt to talk with the both of you), Wilbur rested his head in his hand and watched the city go by, and you got progressively angrier. When you finally got back to Robinson Manor, you stormed into the house, ignoring everyone, and made your way towards Wilbur’s room. 

“[Name]?” Wilbur asked as he rushed into his room after you. “Are you okay? I’m sor--”

You cut him off by slamming and locking his bedroom door and going to the panel next to the light switch, turning on the soundproof. 

“What are you doing?!” Wilbur shrieked, voice cracking as it got higher. 

You scowled and pushed him towards the bed. “You had _a_ wet dream?! Well, buddy, let me tell ya!” You shoved him back into his large circular bed and caged him in. “I have been _mentally fucking you_ since I was _14 years old_.” 

Wilbur’s eyes widened, then almost popped out of his sockets when you crawled back down his body, cheeks pink and a scowl on your face. You roughly unbuckled his belt and tugged his pants to his knees. 

“[N-Name]! Wh-what are you do--FUCK!” Wilbur bit his lip and looked at you and-- _Oh my god my girlfriend is giving me a blowjob._ was the only thing that crossed his mind. Deciding to ask questions later, Wilbur relaxed into the bed and ran a hand through his hair. “O-oh god…”

You looked up at your boyfriend and hummed around his dick. Wilbur groaned and clutched the bedsheets. Happy with yourself, you slowly took his dick out of your mouth, licking it the whole way. You kissed the tip lightly when his cock was fully out of your mouth. 

“Wilbur.” He looked at you, eyes half-lidded. “Watch me, and I’ll show you what a _real_ wet dream is.” Wilbur gulped, and tugged his tie loose, head almost falling back to the mattress. 

Eyes on him, you flattened your tongue and ran it up and down the length of him. You’d been at it for 30 seconds, and he was almost fully hard. You mentally patted yourself on your back and continued

You slowly lowered your head back onto him and began to lick and suck the first few inches of his dick. 

“F-fuck! Oh god, that’s s-so hot..” Wilbur moaned out, watching as you moved your hands behind your back to unzip your dress and unhook your bra. You didn’t take them off yet, though. 

Moving your hands back to Wilbur, you used one to hold down his hips, and the other to gently stroke what wasn’t in your mouth. Closing your eyes, you took more of his dick into your mouth, and hollowed out your cheeks as you began to bob your head up and down. 

“A-AH! _OH F_\--” Wilbur panted, finally giving in and throwing his head back onto the mattress when he lost the use of words. You hummed around his dick again, and he let out another loud moan, hands grabbing your hair tightly. Fuck, was he hot. 

You slowly continued to bob your head on half of Wilbur’s dick and stroked the other half with your hand. His skin was surprisingly soft, and completely overpowered the salty skin taste. You pulled his dick completely out of your mouth again and began kissing and licking the underside with vigor. The sounds Wilber was making was almost worth the soreness of your cheeks. You supposed that would go away with time and enough blowjobs, though.

“Ah-AH! OH FUCKING--” Wilbur yelled when you licked near his ball-sack. You looked up at your flustered boyfriend, and with a small smirk, began licking one of his balls and fondling the other. 

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop!” He chanted, eyes closed and hair messed up(his cowlick was somehow still intact though). He looked exceedingly attractive, and you rubbed your thighs together. The noises he was making didn’t help your arousal one bit. 

Deciding you’d had enough fun messing around, you took the entirety of him in your mouth and deepthroated him. With a loud yell and a few cuss words, you felt Wilbur’s cum his the back of your throat and swallowed. 

With a sigh, you released him and crossed your arms over his stomach, resting your head on them. “I’ve been wanting to do that since I was 16.” 

Wilbur let out a breathy laugh and propped himself up on shaking arms. “D-did you practice? Because that w-was…” He moaned lowly. “Amazing.” He looked at you with loving eyes. “I really enjoyed that.”

You smiled mysteriously. You absolutely practiced. “You’ll never know.” Then sitting up, you let your dress and bra fall. “But we’re not done yet.” Wilbur gulped. “I want you to fuck me.” You stated lowly, crawling up his body. “I want you to pound me until my pussy is sore and throbs for your touch.” You whispered, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms along with his suit jacket. 

Wilbur whimpered. “Wh-where’d you learn to talk l-like that…?” He felt himself getting hard again already. 

“I’ve read more smut fanfictions that I have actual books, Wilbur.” You whispered into his ear. 

_Shit._ That shouldn’t be hot. Why did that sound hot? Why was he already hard again? What the _fuck_ was going on? “Oh.”

Slowly, you brought him into a kiss. Thinking he was nervous, you went gently. Wilbur though was excited, horny, and thrilled all at once. He kicked off his socks and shoes, and eagerly kissed you back, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

You made a muffled sound of surprise at his eagerness, but dismissed it and ground your hips over his dick. Wilbur moaned and rewarded you by reaching his hands in between the two of you and massaging your breasts. He flicked his thumbs over your nipples and released your mouth with a ‘pop’. 

“Let me repay you, [Name].” Suddenly, you were on your back, head towards the end of the bed. Wilbur took ahold of your dress, and pulled it down your body, taking your soaked underwear with it. He tossed them to the side and started removing your socks and shoes. 

Wilbur tried to stay focused on getting you undressed, he really did, but as soon as your shoes were off, he stood up, kicked off his pants and underwear, and dove for your soaking cunt. 

You gasped as he lifted your legs over his shoulders and pulled you close, almost immediately finding and attacking your clit with his tongue. You grasped his hair and almost got caught up in the pleasure that coursed through you. Almost.

“W-wait!” You pulled his head away from eating you out reluctantly. 

Wilbur pouted. “I was busy!” He licked his lips. _Fuck_ that was hot. 

“You need to use at least three fingers and make me cum. It’s not supposed to hurt.” You tell him through pants. 

“I will very happily make you cum, [Name].” He grinned. “Multiple times, if I have to. You taste very good.”  
You flushed. You absolutely did not believe him but decided against saying anything. Instead, you nodded at your eager boyfriend and laid your head back down. You could feel the bed starting to dip behind your head, and worried that Wilbur would accidentally push you off the end of the bed. Those worries disappeared though when his tongue gently ran along your slit. 

Wilbur chuckled when he felt you shudder. “So cute.” He murmured, and closed his eyes, flattening his tongue against you and licking around like one would an ice cream cone. 

You bit your lip when he ran over your clit again and flopped your hand over your eyes. “Fuck, keep doing that! O-oh god…” 

Wilbur compiled, and slowly licked your clit as he inserted one of his fingers into your wet hole, gently thrusting it and curling it every once in a while. 

“Oooooooh yesss…” You hissed out quietly, tangling one of your hands in Wilbur’s black hair. It felt really good. Especially when he-- “FUCK!” You exclaimed when he curled his finger and hit your g-spot. 

“Good?” Wilbur asked, brown eyes sparkling with mischief up at you. 

“O-obviously.” You panted, suddenly feeling like everything needed to be touched. As Wilbur added a second finger inside your dripping cunt, you fondled your breasts. Your cold hands on the heated skin sent a delicious warmth right down to your belly and aroused you further as Wilbur licked at you. 

After a bit more finger-fucking, you came into Wilbur’s hand. Eagerly he lapped up your juices and licked his fingers before shoving three of them roughly inside of you and licking at your clit with a vigor he hadn’t used before. You cried out and quickly came to a second orgasm. Wilbur didn’t stop. Third. Curl the fingers, suck your clit, fourth orgasm. 

When the fifth orgasm passed, you had to physically pull Wilbur away from your throbbing pussy. “P-please…” You whispered, too exhausted to say anything else. 

“Aw! Why’d you make me stop? I was having fun!” He grinned, serious but not at the same time. 

After you regained your breath, you propped yourself up on your elbows. “I think I’m properly prepared by now, Wilbur.” You glanced down his abdomen as he sat up and smiled. “And I think you are too.” 

Wilbur looked down at his throbbing erection and laughed awkwardly, blushing and turning away. “Ah… yeah. Are you ready?” He didn’t move. 

“Do you have condoms and lube?” You asked calmly, face flushing a bit more.  
Wilbur winced and smiled nervously at you. “U-uh… n-no?”

You blinked, before sighing heavily. “Boys.” You mumbled, throwing your legs over the side of the bed and slowly standing up. You almost immediately fell over but caught yourself on the dresser. 

“[Name]! Are you okay?” Wilbur asked, looking at you with worried eyes. 

You just nodded at him and retrieved your overnight bag from near the bathroom door. You slipped on a pair of fresh underwear when you found it and then went to Wilbur’s closet to find a shirt.

“W-what are you doing?” Wilbur shrieked, fumbling out of the bed as you put on a shirt and headed to the door. 

“Well I’d very much like you continue, so I’m going to go get lube and condoms from your parents.” You gave him a determined look and exited the room. 

“My parents?! Wait! _[Name]_!” Quickly finding and putting his boxers back on, Wilbur rushed out of his bedroom door to find you a good way down the hall. He was so happy that he went soft at the mention of his parents, or running would be absolutely uncomfortable. 

“Nice of you to join me, Wilbur.” You stated when he was walking nervously next to you. 

Wilbur glared at you half-heartedly, before his eyes darted around nervously and he crossed his arms over his chest, embarrassed to be in the house without a shirt on. “What if someone sees us? What if they know what we did?! _Why_ do we have to ask my parents?!” He hissed as they walked past the entrance to the living room. Uncle Joe was still watching TV and didn’t seem to notice them when they passed by. 

You rolled your eyes, taking a left towards the rest of the bedrooms. “Stop overreacting, Wilbur. It’ll be fine! Besides, aren’t _you_ supposed to be the confident one?” Wilbur said nothing as you finally made it to his parents' room, and you stopped in front of the closed door. “Look, I _really_ want your dick inside me.” Wilbur reddened considerably, as did you when saying that statement. “So can we please just do this the proper way?” Before he could even respond, you knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” A feminine voice called from the other side. 

“[Name]! _Wait_!” Wilbur tried, reaching out to you, but was too late as you had already opened the door and walked into the room. He looked around the hall nervously, before scurrying into the room after you.

Sitting tucked under the covers was Franny herself, hair down and a pencil in her hand. Sprawled over the bed were various music sheets, miniature instruments, and clothes for her frogs. Cornelius was not there, as he had left for a business trip earlier that day. _Thank god dad’s not here._ Wilbur thought in relief. 

Franny smiled and placed her pencil down. “[Name]! What can I do for you?” 

Cheeks pink, you decided to get straight to the point. “Do you have any condoms and lube we can borrow? Wilbur doesn’t have any.”

Wilbur hissed your name with his face burning up, and Franny laughed, throwing the blanket off of her legs and standing up, heading towards her bathroom. “Sure! Sure! Hold on a moment.” The light clicked on, and she opened a cabinet, beginning to rummage around. “I hope you prepared her properly, Wilbur. I will not tolerate failures in this house!” She joked, sticking her head out of the doorway and smiling goofily at the both of you. 

You smiled and laughed awkwardly in embarrassment. “He uhhh… he did.” then, quieter, “Multiple times, actually.” 

“_[Name]_!” Wilbur hissed when his mother laughed, obviously hearing your comment. 

You shrugged and smiled awkwardly at him. “Sorry?” 

“Here you are~!” Franny sang, turning off the light in the bathroom and placing a bottle of water-based lube, a box of condoms, and a bullet vibrator in your hand. 

Wait.

A _what?!_

Your face burned up with Wilbur’s as he buried his face in his hands, mumbling ‘Ohmygodwhyme’ over and over. Franny looked as kind as possible, but there was a smugness in her eyes that made you uncomfortable. 

“Ummm…” You began, shifting the condoms and lube to one hand and the bullet vibrator to the other. “I don’t think we need this…” You tried to hand the small vibrator back to her, but she smiled kindly, smugness fading from her eyes. 

“It’s your first time, right?” You nodded. “Then trust me. It feels really good, and it’ll help out a lot.” 

Deciding to go with it, you just nodded and thanked her, before pushing Wilbur out of the room into the hallway. As soon as he realized you were free to leave, he removed his hands from his face and turned to close his parents’ door as you hid the vibrator in the shirt you were wearing and hurried down the hall.

“Goodnight, lovebirds! Don’t stay up too late!” Franny called just as Wilbur slammed the door. 

Wilbur ran up to your side, and through an exchange of nervous glances, you went to the nearest tube and both transported to Wilbur’s room. 

Locking the tube entry, the door, and the windows, you turned the soundproof on again and hurried to the bed, depositing your items on the messed up sheets. 

Wilbur groaned, and flopped back on the bed, face first. “That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me, ever. _Ever._”

You cleared your throat and looked down at the supplies you’d retrieved. “...Yeah. But I uh… still wanna do this. I mean,” You sat down on the bed and reached for one of Wilbur’s hands. “We just have to find the mood again, you know?” 

Wilbur’s head slowly turned to face you, and the look of adoration in his eyes nearly melted you. “I know. Can you um…” He glanced away and felt his cheeks flushing again. _And just when I got my blush to calm down…_ “Can you do the dirty talk again?” 

Without hesitation, you blurted out “Fuck me sideways with a lute.” 

Slowly, Wilbur turned to look at you, his face blank. You stared blankly back at him before the both of you burst out into laughter like a couple of deranged hyenas. As soon as the laughter died down and Wilbur was sitting up, you dived at him and began to furiously make out again. Maybe it was the desperation, and maybe the actual kissing, but soon enough Wilbur was hard again and you were grinding yourself into his boxers. 

In a flurry of motion you took your shirt off again, and Wilbur sucked on your nipples while you tried to open the box of condoms. It was very difficult, because your boyfriend would _not_ stop. 

“I--” You panted, pushing Wilbur again from your chest. “Please j-just… hold on for a moment.” Wilbur pouted, but obliged and took off his boxers and then your underwear and you finally got the box open. 

Taking out a little row of foil packets, you ripped one off and did the corner test, checking to make sure the packet wasn’t punctured. It wasn’t, so with shaking hands and pink cheeks, you opened the little package and stared at the little roll of plastic in your hand. 

“Holy shit this is actually happening.” Wilbur spat out at the speed of light.  
“What?” You asked, confused as you looked up towards your boyfriend who was sitting on his knees in front of you, looking uncomfortable. Understandable, as his dick was completely hard and nothing was happening. 

Wide-eyes, Wilbur looked at you with pink cheeks and disheveled hair. “We’re actually going to have sex.” Both you and Wilbur were surprised at how cleanly that statement came out of his mouth. No stuttering, no faltering. 

You rubbed your thighs together and quirked a smile at him. “Yeah, we are. So can you help me out here?” you picked up the bottle of lube with your free hand and waved it around. 

“O-oh. Yeah. Sorry, babe.” He took both the bottle of lube and the condom from you and squired a bit into the tip of the condom. You then watched as he rolled it on. 

“Wait…” Reaching downwards, you gently grabbed his cock in your hand and he shivered. Looking up at him, you leaned upwards and gently started kissing Wilbur and stroking his condom-covered dick to get out all the air bubbles. 

Wilbur let out a sigh, and you reluctantly pulled away to glance at his dick to see if the air bubbles were gone. They were, and all that stood before you(pfft--_stood_) was Wilbur’s dick accentuated with a latex-free condom. You looked back up and him, and took the bottle of lube, laying back and squirting some on your hand and generously rubbing it on your wet pussy. 

Immediately you were hit with a cold air as the cold gel came in contact with the air. You spread your legs and watched Wilbur’s face as he finished putting more lube on the outside of the condom, before crawling over you. You looked innocently up at him, and him down at you. 

“Are you sure you want this?” He whispered, and you nodded. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I trust you.” the look he gave you absolutely melted your heart. 

“A-alright, then!” He stuttered out, before feeling around your slick pussy for your entrance. When he found it, he kept his hand there and used his other hand to guide himself towards it. You both sucked in an excited breath when he pressed his tip to your hole, and you shivered. 

“_Please_, Wilbur.” You begged, and he obliged. Slowly he pushed himself all the way in and waited for your permission to move. 

Much to your satisfaction, it did not hurt a bit. There was a little bit of a stretch and the feeling of being full, but it did not hurt. Wilbur did a great job fingering you. _Wow_, that sounded awful. 

After about a minute, you wrapped your legs around Wilbur’s hips and pulled him closer to you. He yelped and his arms gave out underneath him as he landed face-first in your breasts, but the move caused friction and you both sucked in a breath. Wilbur got up on his elbows and looked at you, face filled with lust as he bit his lip. 

“Can… can I move now?” He asked, voice quiet and strained. 

“Yes. Go ahead, but start slowly please.” Wilbur nodded and leaned down to give you an open-mouthed kiss as he pulled out, then slowly pushed back in. “_Fuck._” You breathed out, eyes closing as your nails dug into the skin of his back. 

“_Shit._” Wilbur whispered, eyes falling shut as well. 

He waited a few seconds, before starting again, setting a slow and steady pace to start off with. Shortly though, he lost control and began ramming animalistically into you. You both were surprisingly quiet, only letting out small moans and gasps every once in a while. Strange, considering how loud the both of you had been during foreplay. 

Soon enough Wilbur finished and mumbled a ‘fuck’ to himself and he panted and looked down at you. 

“D-did you…?” He began, and you shook your head. 

“I was halfway there…” You said, and Wilbur looked disappointed. He’d been doing great, really! You just… needed more time and friction is all. 

He looked away from your face for a second before his face lit up and he pulled out of you. Stumbling out of the bed, Wilbur wobbled to the bathroom to discard of the condom and clean himself up. He quickly came back out, and you sat up and watched as he put another condom on his once again hard cock, lubing up and grabbing something from the bed. 

Grinning, he crawled back up your body and took you in for a passionate kiss. You reciprocated, of course, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“Do you trust me?” Wilbur asked, eyes shining. You nodded. “Good.” 

Easing himself back into your sopping pussy again, Wilbur fumbled with something in his hand as he began thrusting into you again. Once he had set a good pace, he fumbled with something in his right hand while the left kept him propped up. Your body flushed with heat again, and it distracted you enough to not notice the hand sneaking toward your clit. Suddenly though, something cold was pressed to your clit and--_holy shit it was vibrating_. 

You let out a shriek of pleasure, and mentally thanked the inventor of the vibrator and Franny for suggesting it. It was absolute _heaven_, and you could feel your orgasm approaching very quickly. 

“Fuck, _fuck, **fuck, fUCK**_!” You exclaimed, tears of pleasure coming to your eyes. And Wilbur, the everloving boyfriend he is, upped the intensity of the vibrations causing you to nearly scream. “HARDER!” You shrieked, and suddenly you were being rammed into the bed. You let out a sob of pleasure, and barely had time to warn Wilbur before you came all over his dick. He didn’t let up though, continuing to thrust into you and keeping the vibrator in place until you came a second time, crying through the whole thing. 

And then it was over. The vibrator was turned off, and Wilbur pulled out of you again painting and almost collapsing on top of you. 

“F-fuck…” Was all you could manage to say, chest heaving and vision slowly returning, Wilbur let out a chuckle and pulled you up off the bed with him, where you both almost collapsed into a laughing fit at the jelliness of your legs. 

“C-come on, [Name]. We gotta get cleaned up.” 

You absolutely had sex two more times in the large walk-in shower before you were both too tired to continue. 

\--------

The next morning, you awoke in one of Wilbur’s shirts and your pajama pants in clean sheets. You rolled over and cuddled into Wilbur, but the movement sent a bolt of pain through your lower tummy. _Fuck, that hurts._ you thought. 

Your movements and wince were enough to wake Wilbur, and he rubbed at his eyes, smiling at you before noting the pain on your face. “Babe? You alright?”

You groaned and closed your eyes. “I think we overdid it, Wilbur. I’m _really_ fucking sore.”

Your boyfriend frowned and his eyes showed sympathy as he sat up, the blanket pooling at his hips and showing a vintage Captain America shirt he stole from his dad’s old clothes. He helped you sit up, and rubbed your arms. “Can you walk?” 

You shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

Quickly, Wilbur got out of the bed, his legs wobbling underneath him. He waved his arms to steady himself, and grinned sheepishly at you, running a hand through his cowlick as he rounded the bed towards you. 

“Sorry. My thighs are a bit sore is all.”

After a couple of tries it was apparent that you couldn’t stand, let alone _walk_ in this state, so Wilbur carried you to the bathroom, let you do your business, then helped you sit in his desk chair while he did his. After a few minutes, he was out, and you were picked up in his arms. You held onto Wilbur like a small child would, legs wrapped around his hips securely and arms around his neck as he exited his room and walked down the hall towards the dining room for breakfast. This was a fairly normal occurrence, Wilbur carrying you that is, so you both hoped there would be no questions about it this time. 

The smell of bacon and pancakes drifted out from the end of the hallway, and Wilbur paused to give you a kiss. 

“Wilbur?” 

“We’re about to be interrogated.” 

“What? Why?”

“_They know._” He stated grimly. 

“How do you know?” 

“It’s… quiet.”

And he was right. It_ was_ quiet. Much too quiet for the Robinson household. _Fuck._

“Fuck.” You deadpanned and gave Wilbur the bravest look you could. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

He nodded, giving you a shuddering breath, and walked around the corner and into the dining room. A chorus of good mornings greeted the both of you as Wilbur pulled out your chair and gently place you in it, making sure you were comfortable before sitting down himself. 

Discreetly, you looked around the table as you waited for Carl to bring in the food. Some family members were too busy reading or drinking coffee to say anything, but quite a few were hiding smug looks and laughs when they glanced in your direction. Wilbur nervously tapped his foot. 

“So!” Franny finally said, breaking the silence. “How big was Wilbur?” She had a mischievous grin on her face as she leaned over the table, head resting in her hands. 

“MOM! OH MY _FUCKING_ GOD!” Wilbur yelled, throwing a fork at his mother. She caught it of course and cackled loudly with the rest of the Robinson clan.

You flushed bright red and stared wide-eyed at Wilbur’s mother. “U-ummm… b-big?” You stuttered out, and your boyfriend groaned loudly, whining as he slipped down his chair and to the floor underneath the table. You’d join him, but you knew it would hurt. 

“Oh! I’m so proud!” Aunt Billie said, giving you goo-goo eyes and clasping her hands together. 

“As expected from a member of the Robinson family.” Uncle Art said, nodding. 

“My grandson is a man, now! Oh, what fun!” Grandma Lucille told no one in particular. 

“I remember my first time! Oh, it was back before I met your grandmother…” Grandpa Joe stated, going off into a story about his youth.

Soon enough the entire table was alight with laughter and chatter from all family members. The main topic being you and Wilbur of course. It went on for a few minutes until a new voice popped up. 

“Oh! Good morning, [Name]! I didn't think you’d be here!” The entire family went silent and turned to look at Cornelius Robinson, who had just arrived home. 

“Uhhh… y-yeah. I spent the night…” As soon as you replied, Wilbur punched your leg, and the entire table erupted into the conversation again. Over it all, one voice stood out. 

“Yes! Our son sure fucked her good! She can’t even walk on her own!” Franny exclaimed loudly, laughing. _Why was his mother like this?!_

Wilbur groaned loudly from under the table and tugged on your hand. You pushed your chair back a bit and looked down at him. 

“Why’d you have to say it like that?!” He whined, pouting at you. 

“At least they accept it, right?” You questioned, and an unsure smile on your face. 

“Acceptance is a weak word, [Name].” He sassed back. 

Maybe you should have stayed in bed today.


End file.
